Current non-geostationary satellite technology directed towards the consumer market typically requires a tracking ground terminal. However, the tracking antennas with this current technology are expensive and bulky and, therefore, generally unacceptable to consumers. Current programs, including Ka-band and Ku-band programs require the development of a less costly, lower profile antenna.
These current conventional multi-beam tracking ground terminals, include arrays with mechanisms for steering beams, such as phase shifters and/or gimbles. These arrays further include integrated mechanisms for simultaneously tracking the pointing directions of multiple beams, such as monopulse tracking loops, step scan, and open loop pointing schemes. These conventional tracking phased arrays are too expensive for a consumer market, primarily because each beam must have a separate set of electronics associated with each element to process the various signals, including many phase shifters and many duplicate strings of electronics. Therefore, the manufacturing costs for these conventional tracking phased arrays are generally beyond that practical for the consumer market whether for use as a fixed antenna or by a user as a mobile antenna.
Additionally, current conventional tracking devices such as small tracking parabolic reflectors provide a possible solution for fixed users. For multiple beam terminals, multiple reflectors are required with each reflector tracking a specific beam. However, while operative, small tracking parabolic devices have an extremely high profile. To provide a conventional tracking phased array that could be constructed with an acceptable profile, would be prohibitive in cost. Further, these small tracking parabolic reflectors are not a viable alternative for a mobile user because of both their size and cost.